Without Honor or Humanity
by calito
Summary: Glory, a free spirited and slightly insane slayer meets her match in her 400 year old war hardened soul mate. Will their bond destroy them or save them in the end?
1. Default Chapter

Hey everybody, this is my new story "Without Honor or Humanity". Quite fitting title I think, but ya'll will have to keep reading to understand. Anyways like I said this is my new story about a slayer who has no boundaries and considers herself a free spirit until she meets her soul mate but that's all I'm going to say about that.

So enjoy and please R&R

Also If you had read my other story, "Curse of a Hero" you might understand my version of a slayer even though I haven' finished it. So if you haven't I'll give you a brief telling of it.

My slayers are like the Buffy the vampire slayers. They have watchers and the same strength level. The things that are different are there are more of them instead of one. If a slayer kills a human they go insane or die (you'll better understand this if you read my other story) and they are privately funded by the Order. The Order is the people that take care of the slayers. That's all I can think of right now. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: do not own anything but my characters……

Chapter 1

The Harsh Light of Day

The vampire ran at her with full force aiming his fist right at her neck. Glory ducked and the only thing the vampire was able to hit was her reddish blond hair fleeing above her. The vampire tried to turn quickly but Glory sent a back kick into his face sending him crashing to the ground. The vampire let out a low moan and Glory giggled to herself, pleased at her opponent's state. The other vampire stood their starring down at his partners prone figure and then back at Glory, he was shocked that she had been able to do this. They just thought that the hot blonde walking down the ally was a free meal ticket but they were more than surprised to find out she was a slayer when they tried to grab her.

Glory could see the fear written in his eyes and took a step towards him but in a flash was already running in the opposite direction like the devil himself was chasing him. Glory watched him run and a feeling of pity came to her, "always run and leave their partners behind," she mumbled.

Turning away Glory slowly walked over to the vampire that was still on the ground, he saw her coming and tried to crawl away but with no luck. "Oh don't be afraid little vampire," she said as she kneeled down next to him and pushed him gently on his back.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the vampire was taken off guard at her comment but her serene nature took his guard down a little. Glory smiled down at him, "I'm just going to ease your pain," she said in an almost trance like state as she quickly slid her hands around his throat. The vampire's eyes grew big, but were unable to scream because of his bruised throat. Glory slowly leaned in and kissed his forehead lightly then with the full force of her hands she snapped his neck sending a sickening crack echoing down the long alley way.

The vampire lay limply in her arms, eyes still open, starring at her. Glory let go of his neck and brushed her fingers over his lids, closing them softly. He must have been a fairly new vampire because his body didn't erupt into a mummified corpse like some she had seen in the past. Standing up, Glory lightly brushed off her short white silk skirt, it barely covered herself but that was how she liked it. She looked down at the corpse lying at her feet; another vamp killed another nightly job done. Glory pulled her black leather jacket tightly around her and turned from the body. She was almost disgusted of herself over it, but that feeling wouldn't last to long. She had always wondered who these vampires were leaving behind, was it a girlfriend, a wife, a friend? Glory forced the thoughts out of her mind, if she thought about them to long they would eventually drive her mad, not that she wasn't already.

Glory looked around, it was November but only a very slight chill hung in the New Orleans air. This was where she had been stationed for the past year or so. The order liked to move her around, she caused too much trouble if she stayed in one area to long or so they said. Glory liked having fun and it didn't matter with whom, vampire or human she always made sure she was having a good time.

Glory reached the end of the alley that automatically lead onto Bourbon Street, She loved visiting this place. Tucked in between the showy bars and loud karaoke's joints were exclusive clubs for the people that actually lived in New Orleans and not the tourist. Some were Night World only and other was intermixed, but this is where Glory had the most fun.

She walked down the busy side walk; even in November New Orleans still had a huge amount of tourism. I wonder if I should go home or stay out and party, she thought to herself as she paused on the street. She could hear the pounding of music from a club that was calling her name to come. Glory smiled to herself and walked in the direction of the music.

The entrance had no decoration, no sign; just a small gold plate saying Cools on it. Glory withdrew a little card from her pocket and slid it into the card scanner that was next to the door. She could hear the computer scanning and the door softly unlocking itself. Glory gently pushed the heavy metal door open, already a dead give away to a Night World club. They didn't like having wood around.

Walking in Glory was greeted with a small room and two men standing next to two large doors. They stood there, their ambiance disturbing the air around them, not even moving to acknowledge her prescience when she entered. Walking up, Glory handed her card to one of the colossal men. The man quickly took it and slid it through a mini computer that had been in his pocket. A slight smile appeared on his face, "good evening Ms. Marcellus. I'm glad you can be with us here tonight, would you like a table?"

"No thank you, I'm just here to dance tonight," Glory responded as he handed back her card. The Man nodded and then pulled open the doors for her. Inside was a club richly decorated in a Middle Eastern theme. Drapes hung everywhere making it felt like you were inside a tent and small jeweled lamps lit up the corners softly. The middle of the club was nothing but a huge mess of bodies moving together. Glory slowly walked the perimeter of the dance floor. She could tell that the crowd was about 75% night world members, mostly vampires. Smiling to herself she took off her heavy leather jacket revealing a small backless top that sparkled when the light hit it. A man appeared beside her and took it from her arms. Glory nodded at him and he walked away. It was nice being in a club where they took care of everything for you.

Glory slowly made her way into the heart of the dance floor. She would gently push people out of the way and rub against them at the same time. It didn't take her long to get few admirers on the floor. Glory smiled to herself as she closed her eyes and started dancing, she could feel their eyes upon her like a hawk's on its prey. The dance music pounded through her making her slowly lose herself within herself. As Glory danced she felt two arms slowly in circle her waist and a body press firmly against the back of her. "What's a pretty thing like you doing here by yourself," the voice asked?

Glory grinned, "How do you know I'm alone?"

"I've been watching you ever since you've walked in," he replied as he moved his hands up and down Glory's body.

Glory turned around slowly and looked at her admirer in the eyes. He was gorgeous; he had brown hair that barely touched his hazel eyes and a chiseled face. Glory smiled at him and moved her body closer. He was definitely a vampire and someone Glory could have fun with, for tonight at least.

"Do you have a name then," Glory asked?

The man pulled her closer to him as she continued to grind herself on him, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back, "m-my names Christoph," he was barely able to get out.

Glory traced her finger down his face and giggled, "Interesting name," she said. Christoph looked down at her and smiled, "and what's yours?"

Glory turned around, her back up against his chest, "you can call me Jessie." She never told a vampire her real name, never got close. Glory learned along time ago that if you got close to someone you got hurt, no matter what.

The vampire continued to dance with Glory, not even noticing that she wasn't fully there. "Let's go back to my table," the vampire whispered into her ear. Glory knew what that meant, he wanted to taste her but she wouldn't let him. "I have a better idea," she said to him as she grabbed his hand and led him off the dance floor. The vampire followed her, and Glory could feel his thoughts. He was happy, extremely happy. Glory led him to the front of the club and out the through the doors, grabbing her jacket they went outside and back into the real world. The vampire turned Glory around and started kissing her on the nearly deserted street. Glory laugh and slowly started backing up making him follow her.

"Your place around here," she asked in between kisses? The Vampire smiled back at her and dug out a pair of keys from his pocket. "Right down the street," he said as he dangled his keys over her head. "Which way then," she asked as she pulled away from him?

The vampire pointed down the street, "that way."

"Good," was all glory said as she took off at a slow run. Looking over her shoulder she yelled back," catch me if you can."

The vampire stood their watching her for a second as a smile slowly creped up his face, "I love it when they run," he mumbled as he took off after her.

Glory could here him gaining on her but she didn't care, it was all a game. Cat and mouse and a little bit of wolf in sheep's clothing is what she liked to call it. The vampire thought she was just a human but he had no idea, not yet anyway.

The ground was gone from underneath Glory as the vampire picked her up and spun her around. "You were just about to miss my place," he said as he set her back down, "wouldn't want that happening now."

Glory slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him, "of course not."

The vampire pulled her towards a door and unlocked it with his keys. Glory followed him all the way up two flights of stairs and into a very nice apartment. His family must be old, she thought.

The vampire turned on a light and Glory saw the bed in the middle of the room. It was a huge one bedroom apartment. Walking over she crawled on to the bed and laid there waiting for him to come. "You get down to business don't you," the vampire asked as he walked up, taking off his shirt.

Glory smiled and slipped off her jacket, "I just know what I want." She grabbed his arms and pulled him onto the bed with her and started kissing him. The vampire leaned over and turned off the lamp in gulfing the room into darkness except for the moonlight that shone through the French doors the lined one whole wall. Glory laid there and let the vampire have his way with her but through it all she felt nothing.

Morning….

The sun shone through the windows, beams of light hitting various places on the wooden floor. Glory sat there, on the bed, the sheets barely covering her. She stared at her surroundings trying to make herself feel something but couldn't. She looked beside her and saw the remains of the vampire. She had killed him a couple of minutes ago, right after she woke up. He didn't even react when she had impaled him, didn't even move.

Glory moved out of the bed, dropping the sheet around her and onto the floor. She grabbed her close and quickly slipped them on. She had learned that it was always good to leave as quickly as possible after a kill. Walking to the door Glory had one last look at the apartment; she didn't want to leave anything behind by accident, anything to connect her to it. Satisfied she opened the door and closed it quietly behind her shutting herself off from the memories of last night.


	2. The I in Team

Hey everybody! Nothing new with this chapter I just fixed a mistake that went against my story! I would really like to thank gg0, thank you so much for pointing out that little mistake, I wasn't thinking and I didn't catch it when I was editing it! So once again thank you so much for the review and I'll be posting the next chapter soon!!!

Chapter 2

The I in Team

  The heavy dark wood interior of the room always gave off a dreary mood thought glory. She was sitting in a long room with an upper level that lined the ceiling. The floor length windows to the right of her were currently giving her a massive headache. She for some reason felt like she had a hang over but she didn't drink much last night, just about six shots of well she couldn't remember. 

 Leaning on the long wooden table Glory sighed out loud. She had been waiting on her damn watcher for the past fifteen minutes and was about to leave. She had to get up at 11:00 to get to this stupid meeting. Her watcher had told her that the Order was concerned over her behavior. Please, she thought. There only concerned about her making to much trouble and getting unwanted attention. 

 The Order didn't really care about their "precious" slayers; all they cared about was keeping the damn Night World in place. We were their muscle that they used without any real emotion. Glory couldn't complain too much though, she had no family and the Order had been supplying her with a steady income for the past eight years. 

  She had been an orphan in a horrible little place in Middle America. Glory always figured her parents had been teenagers that hadn't been smart enough to use protection so just dumped her off at the farthest orphanage they could find. She had to learn from an early age that standing up for herself and knowing how to fight was key; if you didn't you wouldn't last long. Then the Order showed up, well a woman in a very expensive suit showed up and took Glory with her to England. There Glory discovered a world full of surprises. She trained at the tender age of eleven and became a force to reckon with in both Night World and the Orders world. 

  The Order didn't realize all the trouble this one girl would cause them. Glory was the first to always throw a punch and would never quit until she was the last person standing and this caused a lot of problems. Glory could remember one time when she had been stationed in LA and had gone to a club slightly drunk and ended up burning down about three blocks of buildings. The Order had immediately relocated her to about five more locations each one having about the same effect. 

  Glory flicked the pen she had been playing with across the room where it hit the wall with a small thump. She looked at her watch hastily and then back at the door; the door she had been staring at for the past twenty minutes. She whished her precious watcher would show up. She was tired of waiting and as if listening to her thoughts the wooden door opened and in appeared a tall woman. 

 "Hello Glory," the woman said Cooley as she walked over to the other side of the long table and sat down. 

 Glory just stared back, her head resting on her hand with an are you kidding me look on her face. 

  The woman smiled and slid down a manila folder to Glory.  Glory absently opened it up and was slightly surprised to see the face of the vampire she had been with two nights ago. 

 "Glory do you know who this is," she asked in a serious tone, her eyes piercing. 

   Glory looked down at the picture and searched her memory; she couldn't remember the guys name for the life of her, like she really cared anyway. "No sorry ma'am I do not," she said in a sarcastic voice as she shut the folder and stared back at her watcher. 

  Her watcher wasn't amused, "exactly glory, you don't know who he is because he is nobody. Glory I thought we discussed this already! You need to stop killing these small town vampires and go after the ones that really count. You're a slayer, we can get anybody to kill these boys but we need you to get the old ones, the ones that are much harder to kill and do more damage." 

  Glory yawned and stared back at her watcher, she had been the closest thing to a mother that Glory ever had but even that didn't make them get along. They had butted heads on almost every issue that was brought up resulting in not the best relationship they could have. 

 "Glory are you even listening to me," she asked as she leaned into her hands and rubbed her eyes?

 "Yeah I'm listening," Glory responded, "so what do you want me to do then?" 

 "I want you to start listening and respecting what I have to say," her watcher nearly yelled 

 "I do listen to you," Glory exclaimed as she sat back into her chair. 

 "Like you've been listening to me Glory? Like when I told you to go out patrolling and find out where that Redfern was staying and instead you go kill a few vampire in an ally on might I add a very popular street? Then you went back to that vampire's place and did god knows what with him, you don't listen to me Glory and you never have," she shouted as she sat back down, exhausted after her outburst. 

  Glory sat back in her chair just staring at her watcher, "your only angry because it makes you look bad, that's the only reason you care," she said back in an almost whisper. 

  Her watcher froze and just stared at Glory, "I'm sorry if that's what you think but we can't keep doing this," she said as she started gathering her folders back together. "I'm transferring you to New York next week and you're going to be assigned to a new watcher, I won't follow you there. You're going to have to learn Glory, your just going to have to learn." 

  Glory instantly looked up with shock written on her face. "What," she said as she leaned forward on the table. 

 "Glory you heard me, you and I were just not meant to work together and I can't keep doing this."

 Glory stared at her watcher her hurt of being rejected slowly faded to anger. "Fine then," was all she said. 

  Her watcher placed her folders into her small suitcase and walked to the door. "I'm sorry Glory but this needs to happen, how about tonight you take a brake from it all and actually enjoy the cites of this city on your last day."

 Glory didn't respond or acknowledge what her watcher had just said. 

 Her watcher stared at her and then slowly opened the door and walked out. 

Glory looked at the shut door and still couldn't believe what had just happened. Her watcher of eight years just kicked her out of her life and it hurt. 

 Standing up Glory grabbed her long black coat from the coat rack and walked into the hallway. The headquarters in New Orleans wasn't that big so she didn't have to walk through a myriad of hallways to get out. She didn't feel like stopping and talking to anyone anyways. In about ten minutes Glory was sure that it would spread like a wildfire and everyone would know that her watcher just dumped her. 

  It was something that was very uncommon in the slayer world. Slayers would only get new watchers when either they were killed or, what had just happened and very rare, couldn't get along. Other than those two Slayers and watchers always stayed together, they were matched together through a whole selection progress before the birth of the slayer or right after it. 

 Glory stared at her feet letting them lead her through the familiar hallways. She felt very hurt but mostly angry and she really needed a drink even thought it was only eleven in the morning. Walking out of the building Glory turned and took one last at the New Orleans headquarters. It looked like and old French style building. It was beautiful and Glory realized how she had always taken it for granted, she had taken everything for granted. Turning back around slowly Glory walked to the street and down the sidewalk, kicking rocks with her boots. She was tired and wanted something but she didn't know, it was like that itch that never went away. 

  A steady thumping caught Glory's attention causing her too look over at an old mansion away from the street, Glory recognized it easily. It was a famous 24 hour club, owned by the Night World; the Order had been trying to shut it down for awhile without it looking like they were behind it. Anytime the Night World found out slayers were in the same town they were in they cleared out as fast as they could. 

  Glory stared at the entrance of the compound, their was a line outside of people dressed up in barely there outfits. Most of them were humans and some were vampires. Glory looked down the street she was on and saw a baron boring street then looked back at the mansion and then a smile crept up her face. 

  Walking up, many people glared when she walked right passed the line and to the door. The bouncer stared at her and Glory smiled and produced a card, the same one she had shown the other bouncer at the other club. The bouncer smiled and moved the velvet rope for her. 

  "Welcome," was all he said as he stepped inside and pushed the door open for her. Glory walked coldly by him and into the club. She took off her coat and handed it the coat boy beside her and walked into the darkened club. A steady beat made its way to Glory's ear and Glory could already feeling her self loosen up. Walking into the dance floor she started playing the same game she played at the last club she was at, the same game she played every night and like always already had a few admirers. It was always easy to lose herself in the bodies and the music, maybe that's why she escaped every night like this, just to lose herself. 

 Glory danced side to side not really caring about her surroundings until she spotted a face staring at her. It was a vampire, a beautiful vampire and Glory instantly knew she found her fun for tonight. She teasingly walked up to him, rubbing her body on other dancers as she passed but never removing her eyes off of him. The vampire had a small smile on his face when she finally reached him. 

 Glory didn't waste time and immediately started dancing, rubbing herself against him. The vampire grabbed her waist and responded to her moves. Glory smiled up at him as he stared down at her. "What's your name cowboy," she asked teasingly. "Fox, and yours," he asked back. 

 "You can call me Ashley," she responded back. 

"Ashley," he repeated as if rolling it over his tongue. Glory smiled and pressed herself against him even more. The danced like that for about twenty minutes and without even realizing the vampire had led Glory to a side wall of the club. He pushed her up against it and lowered his mouth to hers. Glory responded quickly both pushing their bodies together. He was a good kisser she had to admit but Glory kept getting distracted with everything around her. She was still deeply hurt over what had happened earlier and it wouldn't leave her mind.  The music, the people, the vampire kissing her all collided into one colossal emotion almost knocking the breath out of Glory.  Pushing against him Glory muttered, "move." 

 "You're getting shy now," he muttered back as he tried kissing her again. 

 "I said move," Glory repeated instantly getting angry. 

 The vampire grabbed her hand that was currently on his chest and pushed it down on the wall with his vampire strength, "you're not going anywhere," he said as he looked down at her, his eyes silver now. 

  Glory looked down at her hand then at the vampire in front of her, her anger instantly taking over her senses. "You shouldn't have done that," was all she said before she jerked her hand out of his grasp and threw him across the room with both of her hands. People shrieked when he landed, no one had seen where he came from just saw him land in the middle of the dance floor. 

  Glory watched as nearby vampires ran up to him and tried to figure out what happened. The vampire weakly pointed to Glory and all the vampires instantly looked up at her. Glory smiled at them and did a slight wave then slowly walked over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of tequila and threw it on the floor. The glass made a tremendous crashing noise and almost everyone in the club turned and stared at her. Turning around Glory grabbed some bystander's cigarette from their mouth and threw it in the puddle causing a fire to erupt instantly.

  People started screaming as the fire instantly started eating its way through the dance floor. Glory watched as people started running and the vampires stared at her, in shock of what she had just done. Turning her back to them, Glory walked to the main entrance and pushed her way to the coat room. She calmly asked for her jacket as the club burned behind her, the coat boy in shock handed it to her then jumped over the booth and ran out the door to outside. Glory slowly put it on and fixed her hair in the mirror across from her. People in the entrance were tripping over each other and Glory calmly climbed over them and to outside, only turning around to grab a human from the mess and pull her to the safety outside.  

  The girl, coughing, looked up at her in shock, "who are you," she asked confused? 

 Glory stared down at the girl and just smiled, "I'm nobody," and then walked back to the street and went home and packed for New York. 


	3. The Replacement

Hey everyone! Got this out right in time for my spring break. Sorry to the people that have been waiting on Curse of a hero but I promise it will be coming out sometime next week. Anywho, as you might have noticed this is chapter 3 of without honor or humanity and this is just Glory moving to New York!! 

Reviews: 

 Thanks Sweetooth for the review!! Glad you like it.

Hey Terriah! Nice to see you again and I pretty sure you're going to love this chapter. 

GG, I want to thank you so much for pointing out that typo. I corrected it right when I read your review. So if you see anything else like that just point it out anytime you want and thanks for the review!!

 Sharmeen, glad to see you like my characters. I was getting frustrated when I would go through the L.J. smith section and not find one that has to do with a whole slayer idea and instead of me just waiting I decided to just create my own! 

Thanks ya'll for the review….

Chapter 3

 The Replacement 

    New York wasn't as loud and dirty like everyone said it was, thought Glory as she looked around, then again she did have a major buzz. A five hour plan trip of nothing but Champaign and then straight to the hotel mini bar kept Glory in a good mood through out the entire trip. She was scheduled to go to the Slayer headquarters, which was the second largest, but she figured they wouldn't mind too much if she was a tad bit late. 

  Her old watcher told her she would be meeting her new watcher before she boarded the plane. Glory smiled to herself as she remembered how her old watcher actually cried when Glory told her goodbye. It was like she was upset over it even though she had arranged everything. 

 Glory swayed slightly on the sidewalk, a bystander glanced at her nervously because she was standing so close to the street. He probably thinks I'm going to jump into oncoming traffic, she thought as she looked at him through the corner of her eye. He looked like a southern pastor, they were always easy to pick out and they had a goodness that usually surrounded them. Glory figured they could sense her too, a killer, well sort of. That's what the Order had always told her, "You're not killing people because they aren't people." 

  Glory never really was able to swallow that, it just seemed, unsettling. She had seen demons before, she has killed demons before but vampires weren't even close to them. True, they are descendants of demons; Maya had made sure of that when she changed herself into the first vampire. She had brought a Demon inside of her and its strain passed through the blood of her victims and thus Slayers were created to destroy them.

Even though Slayers were put on this earth to protect humanity, Glory didn't seem them as that big of a threat but there were the few who had the bad seed. 

  The light in front of Glory changed from a no walking sign to a green walking sign, the southern pastor still watched her and Glory just smiled. They crossed Time Square with a crowd of about three dozen, full of tourist speaking different languages and snapping pictures whenever they could. Glory watched them as they passed her, no matter where you went tourist would always be there, like cockroaches. A slight pang flashed through her drunken hart as she remembered New Orleans and her watcher, damn them, was all she thought. 

  Stepping onto the solid pavement Glory turned around and blew a soft kiss to the southern pastor, he paused a moment, confused at her behavior. Glory smiled back and waved then turned around and kept walking down her path. God, she loved confusing people; it was one of her simple pleasures in life. Glancing at the windows, Glory could faintly see her reflection in the glass, she looked tired. Stopping in front of a shoe window Glory stared at herself; her hair was blown about her shoulders and rested lightly on her long black jacket. Her skin was tired and to her horror old looking; no more drinking was all she thought. Pushing the reddish blonde strands of hair out of her face Glory turned from her reflection and walked slowly down the street. The buzz was slowly starting to melt away along with her excitement of this new place. It was sad; she was already tired of New York. Looking around Glory could easily spot dozens of vampires and shape shifters. The two races would give each other dirty looks as they passed each other and keep on walking as if the other's prescience didn't bother them. Glory chuckled as she witnessed this over and over again; smiling over their stupidity. 

  Walking past the crème de la crème stores of New York, Glory found herself in residential area and corporate offices. One stood out from the crowd, an old building of rich molding and Gryphon's lining the roof of the peaked building. 

  They were mythical creatures described as cruel and eager beast. The Gryphon had mastery of both land and sky, and was noble and majestic. Gryphons were said to kill serpents and basilisks, both embodiments of evil, thus protecting mankind. Fierce but solitary they prefer isolated areas, and live alone. Their trust is hard to earn, but once one has it, they are extremely loyal. Gryphons are not fearless, but they are very courageous. Perhaps most important of all, they are not foolish. They are very wise beings. They also mate for life. Once they have chosen a mate, they are forever faithful, and if the first mate dies, they will not take another. Glory always thought of them as the slayer's mascots in a way. They had all of the same characteristics of slayers.

  Starring up at them Glory smiled, it was one of the few signs that showed her she was welcome. Walking up to the heavy wooden door, Glory pushed the small ornate button and waited for a response. 

  "May I help you?" said a crackling voice over the intercom. "I'm here to see Scott Frank," Glory said back into the speaker. Glory looked down as a small keyboard and a gel pad moved itself out from the wall. "Identification please," was all the person said back to her. 

 Glory typed in a code and then slid her left hand onto the gel pad and watched as a light scanned her hand. When it was done Glory removed her had and watched the device slide back into the wall. A noise attracted Glory's attention as she could hear heavy bolt being moved out of the door. Looking over, one of the doors softly clicked open. 

 Placing a shaky hand on it, Glory pushed it open and walked inside the entrance of the building; even though it was waning, the alcohol was still very present in her mind. 

  Inside was an old office setting with dark wood paneling the walls and ceiling. A woman sat at a desk in front of her. "Glory Marcellus?" the woman asked impatiently as she looked through her files. 

 "yes-s," Glory replied back, her words a little slurred. "You need to go down the hall and to the left, Mr. Scott will be waiting for you there," the woman said briskly as she started to type on the computer. Glory gave the woman and annoyed look and walked off into the direction she pointed to. 

  She could see a faint glow coming from underneath one of the oak doors and softly knocked on it. She heard someone mumble something from the inside but figured they said to come in. Pushing on the door gently, Glory was greeted with the sight of a youngish man sitting at his desk. He appeared to be in his forties and looked up at Glory hastily as she walked in. 

  "You must be Glory," he said as he stood up and shook her hand. Glory gave him a weak smile and sat down. "My name is Frank Scott, as you might have already known. I'm your new watcher."

  "Yes," was all Glory said as she stared back at him. He seemed nice but she couldn't tell yet. 

 "Well we won't make it a secret why you're here; you were a pain in the ass to your watcher and to the New Orleans headquarters." 

  Glory was a little shocked but quickly recovered, "well I guess it's not a secret then," she said back smugly. 

  Mr. Scott eyed her, as if trying to brake through her mind and see what's inside. "I run a respected house here Glory. I won't have you and your wild antics disturbing the order here. Do you understand me?" he asked as he looked Glory in the eyes. 

  Glory squirmed under his gaze or from the alcohol but both combined made her swoon a little. "Yeah," she said weakly.

  "Good, now we already have the paperwork's filled out; your watcher sent them last week. So you're free to go do whatever you do," he said as he rummaged through papers on his desk. 

  Glory sat there a little taken back from what he had just said. Her watcher had sent them to him a week ago; she had this whole thing in mind for awhile.

  Glory stood up quickly and muttered a quiet goodbye as she walked out of the room and into the hallway. She could see other Watchers in their offices as she passed by and the occasional slayer. She greeted each one of them with a quick nod before she exited the building. 

 Outside Glory looked up and down the long street. Her watcher had just given her free reign over the city and whatever she was supposed to do but she couldn't think of one constructive thing. Glory sighed loudly and took a deep breath of air in but instantly caught a familiar scent. Raising her head up Glory sniffed the air above her like a wild animal, or better yet a gryphon. She could smell the faintest stench of a vampire near by and alcohol. Oh the glorious smell of alcohol, it was like the thirst that burned inside of you until it was quenched. 

 Turning her head towards the smell Glory caught a cab and made the driver take her back to downtown New York. 

  The city was more alive now than ever before and Glory could just hear the parties calling her name. She knew she was supposed to go patrolling for vamps but her _new_ watcher told her to go do whatever she did. Oh, he had much to learn. 

  Paying the driver, Glory noticed for the first time that it was an old shape shifter, might as well kill two birds with one stone she thought as she leaned back in. The driver looked at her curiously as she gave him a suggestive look and leaned closer in but surprise then fear came over his face as he saw her pull out a six inch knife out of her jacket. The driver didn't even have time to scream before she ran it over his throat and watched as the skin tried to heal itself but was too mortally damage to do so. Glory leaned over him and took a dry spot on his jacket and cleaned her knife off on it. 

  "That'll do pig," she said as she leaned him forward on to the steering wheel and shut the door behind her.  Glory placed her knife back into her jacket and walked away from the scene. She figured it would be discovered in about ten minutes with the crowds going around it. 

  Glory walked down the long sidewalks of New York, none of the club seemed subtle enough for her and was getting rather annoyed. A scream pierced the air at the moment and Glory turned back around as she watched a girl back away in horror from the cab she had just been in. That's why you take the sub way, she mentally thought to the girl who was now balling her eyes out as people were calling the cops on their cell phones. Glory smiled as she watched the chaos ensue. The girl that had discovered the body looked up at Glory, feeling her eyes on her. Glory stared back at the girl and then winked. The girl covered her hand over her mouth like she was about to scream but Glory shook her head no and gave her a menacing stare. The girl started crying harder and Glory turned her back from it all, laughing.  

  People are funny, she thought as she continued to walk down the sidewalk. She was really craving something to drink now but nothing was looking good to her. She passed about three more clubs until she cam across an all black building with red lettering. Glory smiled to herself as she instantly knew that it was a night world bar, they always decorate the same. Passing the long line of humans and vampires, Glory walked up to the security guard and waited for him to move the rope. 

 "Name?" he said as he looked her up and down. 

 "I'm with the Redferns," she said back with an innocent tone and batting her eyes. 

 The bouncer looked her down and reluctantly moved the velvet rope for her to enter. Dropping the Redfern name was always a sure bet to get into any club and Glory was _dying_ to get in. 

  Walking in the entrance of the club she was immediately met with the dance floor. The Clubs in New York didn't have the same luxuries as the ones in New Orleans she noticed. Walking over to the crowded bar Glory pushed her way through until she had a seat of her own. 

 "Can I get you something to drink?" said a handsome bartender, no doubt a vampire. 

 "Vodka, straight," Glory replied as she turned in her chair to watch the dance floor. 

   She looked around the room and could see various night members walking about; on the second floor was nothing but private rooms with glass walls surrounding them. Glory could already tell there were some head ponchos of the Night World up there. Ancients, was what she guessed and much harder to kill, but why would they be at a bar?

  One thing Glory knew about ancients were that they thought of themselves as god's gift to everything. They made themselves royal and never came to common places such as this. 

  "Here," said a man behind her. Glory turned around and took her vodka from the bartender and turned back around to watch what was going on just above the dance floor. 

  There were about ten people up there, half vampire's half shape shifters and they all seemed to be discussing something. 

  Sipping the vodka Glory watched them, but soon stopped caring with the new alcohol sweeping her senses. Downing what was in the rest of the drink, Glory slid off the stool and onto the dance floor. She snaked her way onto the dance floor and immediately started dancing with a vampire who was more than willing. 

 Caught up in her senses, Glory turned around and let her dance partner sweep his hands over her. She could barely see the door through her fuzzy vision and was slowly getting lost into the sea of liquor. The lights on the ceiling were bouncing furiously around her, lighting up people faces for a split second. 

  Leaning into her partner, Glory swooned slightly and opened her eyes to look across the dance floor and at that exact moment one of the strobe lights made contact with a face in the crowd; lighting it up just for her to see; In that split second glory had seen him; her night's conquest. 

 He had a head of reddish brown hair and some of the clearest green eyes she had ever seen. It seemed like he had pierced her with one gaze in that split second, taking her out of her drunken state. Pushing off of her dancing partner Glory made her way to where the redhead was standing. 

  "Hey where are you going?" said the guy she had been dancing with as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him. 

 Glory pushed him back but wasn't that successful with her blurred scenes. The vampire quickly recovered and grabbed her arm again, his eyes were silver but Glory just sent a mental blow to him. It knocked him backwards and caused him to go blind for about ten seconds, just long enough for her to stumble off the dance floor.  

  Glory made her way to where the man was standing. He looked like he was 25 and most defiantly a vampire. His eyes kept turning from silver to green, he was angry about something but Glory would easily fix that. 

  He was dressed up in a sharp suit all in black except for a very expensive silver tie. His face gave off a stone appearance, perfect in every way. His eyes dragged over the dance floor then up to the meeting room upstairs. He had three other guys in all black with him but set off in the back so they wouldn't be seen that much. He didn't even notice Glory until she was right next to him.

 "Hi," she said in her sexiest slurred voice. The vampire looked own at her through the corner of his eye then back to the dance floor. 

 Well, thought Glory, he's going to play hard to get. "What's your name?" she asked as she slid her finger down his silver tie. 

  This time the vampire actually turned his head to look at her and he wasn't amused. "Get lost," he said harshly. 

  Glory removed her hand and gave him a cold look. "Fine," was all she said but right as she turned to go the club erupted into a huge explosion. 

  Glory was knocked to the ground as wood and metal went flying around her. It felt like someone had planted a huge bomb in the middle of the dance floor. Looking around Glory could see almost everyone that had been on the dance floor strewn about on the sides of the room. Standing up, Glory looked around but was knocked down as another explosion ripped through the club. Through the haze Glory could see Witches throwing fireballs towards anything that moved. The meeting room was now empty and the Ancients that had been up there were trying to fight there way out of the club with everyone else.  Looking over Glory saw the vampire she had just been talking with still standing in his original spot, he was watching the Ancients making their way through the dance floor with a cruel smile on his face. 

  "Well, well what do we have here," he said as the Vampires and shape shifter got closer to him. They all stopped in their tracks and stared up at him; each one with a look of pure horror on their faces. The red headed Vampire was gone from his spot in an instant as he moved with his vampire speed to the dance floor snapping the necks of the ancients. The three men that had been with him were now doing the same to the rest of the group. The witches that had been previously throwing fireballs were now watching with a sick look of excitement on their faces. 

   Glory stayed on the floor as she watched the Vampires anarchy happen in front of her. She didn't know exactly what was going on but she knew she had to stay low; if she was discovered who knows what might happen and she wouldn't be able to defend herself against so many ancients. 

  A loud crackling of energy caught Glory's attention as the doors to the club suddenly burst open and about a dozen witches came running in. They started throwing blue orbs of electricity at the other witches and soon a full out battle happened. Glory covered her head with her hands as the orbs flew inches above her head, singeing her loose hair.

   I need to get out of here, she realized. Looking around Glory saw an open spot on one of the walls that would lead her to an emergency exit. Pushing herself up Glory put her full strength into her back legs, like a cat about to pounce. She was off the floor before she knew it and was running for the door at full speed. When electrical orbs and what sounded like gun shots made her get back on the ground. Glory looked back and saw the vampire with guns firing at the witches with the blue orbs. They were dropping like flies but still were carrying a big punch; their orbs were knocking large gaping wholes into the sold walls and knocking the support beams completely off the ceiling and floors. 

  "Kill them!" screamed a man. Glory was surprised to see the red headed man shouting the orders as he fired a gun and dodged bullets not five feet away from her. Crap, Glory thought as she kept seeing how close the bullets were getting. I have one chance to get out of here and its now, she thought as she looked back at the exit door. Glory crouched up and then sprang for the door but was accidentally knocked side ways as the red headed man collided with her while he tried to dodge a bullet. 

   Falling to the ground, the vampire growled at Glory as she lay stunned on the floor. "Stupid vermin," she heard him say as he pushed himself up and continued firing. Glory pushed herself back up and crawled to the door but was grabbed by someone, yanking her to her feet. The brute strength caught Glory's attention as she was whirled around to face the dance floor like a shield. Looking sideways Glory could see the red headed mans face behind her as he continued firing, using her as a shield. 

  Wrenching around and faster than anyone could have seen, Glory grabbed the vampire's wrist and tried to throw him backwards but suddenly she couldn't see anything. Her vision slowly faded out and Glory realized she had probably gotten shot as she watched her vision go form being black to a pink haze instead.  Great was all she thought as she waited for whatever was suppose to happen happen, but then she felt something in her mind, a presence almost. 

  "Hello," she muttered not sure of what was going on. 

 "What the," she heard a voice in her mind reply back.

   To be continued….


	4. Seeing Red

 Without Honor or Humanity 

Author: Calito

Notes:  hey guys, realize it's been a little over a month since I've last updated and I'm so sorry. I know how annoying it gets to wait on chapters to come out but I just basically hit a writer's block with all my stories, but anyways I've finally forced myself to complete this one to where I'm happy with it. I actually wrote it fully a couple weeks back but then decided that Glory , character wise, was going into a whole other direction that I wanted her too so I had to start completely over. So here is the finished product to the best of my skills, enjoy! 

Thank you…

Terriah for the review and yes it is soul mate time but (and there is always a but) its not going to be a smooth ride so enjoy!! 

 Mia, thanks for the review. Glad you like Glory, she's an interesting character who doesn't really know who she is yet and by the end of this story you'll see her transform many many times so keep reading!!

Chapter 4

Seeing Red

   Glory couldn't see anything, all she could do was feel and what she felt was warmth. It was like honey going through her soul; it felt so good whatever it was. The pink haze slowly began to clear and she could faintly make out the face of a man. It was the red headed vampire. The one she had tried to flirt with it and had refused her. He was beautiful, and seeing him sent pangs through Glory's hart. She didn't really understand what was going on but whatever it was actually made herself feel like she belonged.

   The vampire looked confused and then anger flashed over his face and Glory faintly heard him mutter something that started with an S but she didn't care. The feelings going through her made her feel like she was floating and without realizing it she was slowly starting to lean in closer to him. 

  He didn't move to avoid her but just stared. Glory raised one of her hands to his face and then slowly kissed his lips. They were so soft and the emotions going through her intensified. It didn't take long before the vampire responded back to her and they both had their arms wrapped around each other. It seemed like they stayed like that for an eternity but would have made it and actual knock your socks off kiss ended when the vampire violently shoved Glory off of him.  

  The pink haze instantly melted away to reveal the broken club around them. Bullets still whizzed by and the familiar screaming rang through their ears. Glory looked around confused, what had happened?

  The vampire in front of her wiped his face off revealing a look of disgust. Glory blinked as a mixture of hurt and anger passed through her. The vampire stood up and Glory thought he was going to leave her but instead grabbed Glory by the shoulder and heaved her up. 

 "Hey..." she was barely able to get out before the vampires kicked open the exit door and shoved her out. Glory Stumbled into the alley and balanced herself on the wall. All of her senses slowly starting to return.

"No, no!" he nearly yelled, "This can not be happening not now! Not when I've worked so hard. This can not be right, a witch must have done this, I'm sure," he muttered more to himself than Glory. 

  "Uhm..," she said not knowing what to say, "What exactly is going on?" 

 The vampire turned to her, as if realizing she was there, His green eyes darkened flashing to silver then back to green. 

 "Who sent you? What did you do? Tell me!" he yelled as he walked up to her and grabbed her arms roughly. "Who sent you? Speak!" He yelled. 

  Glory instinctively shoved him back, sending him back a few feet. The vampire regained his balance and stared at Glory. The vampire knew that no ordinary human could have that much strength; then it hit him.  

  "I didn't do anything, you seem to know more about what's going on," she replied, holding her emotions in not realizing that he knew what she was. 

 The vampire watched her with a silent predator like ambience. Glory could tell he was thinking about something but pushed it to the back of her mind.

   "So..." he paused, hatred dripping from his voice, "you're a slayer." It wasn't a question, just a statement.

   Glory didn't answer but held her head high. The vampire stared at her and Glory realized how gorgeous he really was. He had a fair complexion with the brightest green eyes and his red hair seemed to glow within itself. His lips were so full and soft looking and all Glory wanted to do was run her hand through his hair. It had a copper glow to it that shined so brightly when the light hit it. Wait, what am I doing, she thought to herself. I'm in an alley with a Vampire fantasizing about him.

  "What's your name?" he asked interrupting his thoughts as he slowly reloaded his gun.

 "Glory," she said as she watched him. The way he didn't take his eyes off of his gun made Glory a little nervous. 

"Glory what? Or do you slayers not have last name," he nearly growled as he snapped his clip in.

 "Marcellus," she said as she her muscles slowly started to tense up. He was a hunter and one thing she knew about hunters was how to recognize them going into a kill and that was what she saw.

  A look of disgust crossed over his face, "Well Glory, it seems like you are what is called a soul mate. You do know what that is don't you?" he asked. 

 Glory remembered through her history lessons what a soul mate was. She remembered the day breakers always preaching about it and saying how it will reunite the races.

"Well?" he said again.

 "Yes I know what a soul mate is," she said back. 

 "Good then, now you must realize that I can't have a soul mate running around especially being a slayer. It's a liability to me that I just won't spend the time worrying about." He said as he held his gun. 

 Glory Realized what he was getting at and slowly started moving her body ever so slightly. She wasn't going to be killed by a vampire in an ally, not when she had worked this hard.

 The vampire raised the gun faster than Glory could react and was about to pull the trigger when an outburst of gunshots sounded through the club. The windows on the side of the wall shattered into a thousand pieces as bullets went flying through it.  Shards of glass flew everywhere, raining down on Glory. 

  Glory was able to miss most of them and get only a few minor cuts but a jagged piece ripped the side of her arm making a deep cut. 

  Holding in a scream, Glory closed her hand where the blood started to run. Crap, she thought, this is exactly what I needed. Moving out of the path of the glass, Glory leaned up against a wall and sighed heavily. There was so much blood. 

 A yell of surprise caught her attention. On the other side of the alley, Glory saw the vampire holding his arm in the same spot where her wound was at but there was no blood. 

  The vampire pulled his hand away from his arm and a look of surprise came over him when he didn't see any blood. His eyes slowly traveled to where Glory was at and his eyes narrowed. She could tell he was looking at her arm, she could feel his anger through the bond. 

   Jumping up, He grabbed Glory's other arm and hauled her on her feet. "You're coming with me," he muttered as he walked down the rest of the alley, dragging Glory behind him. She could hear voices from inside the club, they were angry voices and she could tell they were looking for someone. 

 "What…No, let go of me," She was barely able to get out and had less success when she tried to yank her arm away from him. She had lost a lot of blood already and her strength wasn't cooperating with her properly.

 Behind them the exit door burst open with five witches running out, each holding orbs of fire and electricity. Glory faintly heard the vampire mutter something before he turned around and started firing off rounds. He was a remarkable good shooter and took down three witches while dodging their orbs. 

 Glory tried to keep up with his pace while trying to yank her arm out of his grasp but her head felt so light. "I can't," Glory muttered, as her feet finally gave out on her; one whole side of her body was covered with blood. Her arms felt like jell-o and her vision was slowly closing up and then she just collapsed. 

  The vampire looked down at her then hastily picked her up into his arms. He had to run the rest of the way down the alley, dogging the flying orbs from the remaining witches. He could see the end of the alley coming up, he knew his car was parked on the other side and that's where his back up men would be. 

    Breathing heavily, he looked down the alley and saw his car. Heaving Glory in his arms he took off at a dead run. A couple of his men were waiting outside just like he told them to. 

  "Behind me, NOW!" he yelled, surprising some of his men. A few of his men weren't fast enough and were enveloped in fire balls in matter of seconds. The others though shot down the witches, each one going down with about two dozen bullets in them. 

  One of his men opened the door and the vampire quickly slid Glory in before jumping in himself. His men gave him a curious look but He didn't respond. 

 "Let's get out of here," he muttered before closing the door. The car instantly started moving as the vampire settled in his chair. Glory was beside him, passed out on the seat. Her blood continued to flow out of her arm and onto the floor of the limo. Grabbing a handkerchief the vampire gently wrapped it around her arm as little shocks of electricity shot through him every time his hand touched her skin. 

 Making sure it was secured the vampire settled into the chair. He closed his eyes and placed his hand over his face.

   I found my soul mate, I actually found my soul mate, he thought. This wasn't good at all, he gave up on all of that stuff ages ago, he lost everything when he was young and since then decided it was too much to have emotions for anything. 

 Beside him, Glory stirred ever so slightly. Her eyes fluttered, and then fixed on an object before she shot up in her seat. 

 "Where am I?" as she looked around the inside of the limo instantly tensing up when she saw the vampire. 

 "Your safe, since you passed out back there," muttered the vampire as he stared at her. 

 "What are you going to do with me?" she asked as she scooted away from him while holding her arm. She was still very weak. 

 "You'll be coming with me," he said as he glanced out the window, never once moving his hand off his gun. 

  Glory looked down at the red handkerchief, fingering it softly. "What's your name?" she asked. 

  This time the vampire did look at her. "Desmond, Desmond Ardal." 

 Surprise ran through Glory. He was one of the most infamous vampire leaders. She remembered how much trouble he had caused the order awhile back; he was the largest owner of blood farms. 

  "Good to know you've heard of me," he said with no emotion. 

 Glory looked at him in surprise, "how..."

"You think to loud," was all he said.

 "But, vampires can't read my thoughts, its impossible," she muttered mostly to herself. The soul mate bond really does change things up.

"Don't try and leave," he said getting her attention.

 "Excuse me?" she said back.

 "Your "slayer" powers really don't have any affect on me so it would be pointless to use it against me. Also, I'm taking you to my headquarters. You will not tell anyone who you are, or talk to anyone. Do you understand?" He asked, as his green eyes turned silver.

   Glory didn't respond but just glared back. 

"Do you understand?"  He yelled, as he grabbed her wounded arm causing Glory to cry out. 

 "Yes! Let go of me," she yelled back as she tried to hit him but he grabbed her arm and held it down. 

  "Good," was all he said as he sat back in the seat. Glory glared at him as she held her now throbbing arm. 

 The car slowly came to a stop and the door opened.  One of the guys that had been at the club stood there. 

  Stepping out of the car, Desmond turned around and held out his hand to Glory. Glory looked down at it then back at him. 

  Desmond smiled, his teeth showing. "Take it, you arm will start hurting again if you try to get out of there by yourself and I rather not feel that for the next few hours."   
   Glory thought about doing it just to spit him, just to make him feel the pain but then she realized there was no real satisfaction to her. Placing her hand into his, Glory reluctantly let him help her out of the car. 

  Outside, Glory was met with a 50 story building. It was right in the middle of downtown but Glory noticed that all the people around it where vampires; the security guards to the bell boys to just bystanders.

 Desmond didn't wait for her to stop looking and started walking to the entrance. Glory trailed him with heavily armed guards following her. 

  Inside the building was cool, the floor was a gray marble and the walls were bright red, the art work to say the least was very violent. 

   Desmond crossed the large entry, the secretaries stopping their work just to stare as he passed. Stepping into a private elevator Desmond pushed the button to close the door causing Glory to jump into the elevator at the last minute barley dogging the heavy metal doors. 

  Desmond reached into his pocket and drew out his cell phone. "Keep the building locked up tight, their will be retaliation," he said to an unknown person. Glory watched him place the phone back into his pocket, not even showing her the least bit of acknowledgement. 

    Then it was just the two of them, Glory sat down on the seat that lined the back wall as Desmond stood their. 

  "Is this your place," she asked trying to make conversation. 

 He didn't respond. Sighing loudly Glory leaned up against the wall and realized that she was completely sober; she really needed a drink. 

  The elevator made a beeping sound as they reached the top floor. The doors opened revealing a beautiful entry way. The floor was a tan marble and the walls were the same color; Chandeliers hung everywhere and expensive furniture was strewn about. 

 Desmond walked ahead as Glory admired the room. It was huge, with ten foot ceilings. She wondered why he had taken her here, she knew she wouldn't be able to escape yet, he knew what she was and she knew she couldn't use her powers against him for some reason. 

"Glory," he yelled from the other room.

  Turning around, Glory walked into the other room. It was the living room and it had floor length windows lining all the walls; the view was amazing. It was basically the best view you could get of the New York skyline.  It reminded her of that vampire's room she had killed awhile back; strange how things like that stick with you. 

 Desmond stood impatiently on the other side of the room by a dark hallway. His eyes had finally fixed on a green color but annoyance still showed on his face. 

 "Follow me," he said as he walked down a hallway that lead off from the living not even looking back to see if she followed. Glory glanced down the hallway, wondering where it led. She could faintly see Desmond at the end of the hallway standing outside a door.

  Lightly placing a hand on the wall, Glory leaned on it as she walked down the dark path. Her head felt extremely light and her arm had a small throb. She could see light reflecting off Desmond's red hair making it seem like a beacon for her to follow. Reaching him, he pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. 

  "This is where you'll be staying," he said as he walked in. He turned on a lamp illuminating the room in a soft glow. 

 The bedroom was decorated in a modern theme of black. All the furniture was polished steel, no wood in sight. Glory looked around; she seemed so out of place.

  "There's food in the fridge and a bathroom over there," he pointed to the opposite wall were a door laid richly disguised with curtains. 

  "You are not to leave this room, I'll be back later," as he shut the door before Glory could react. 

    The sound of keys locking and a bolt sliding into place snapped Glory back into reality. Running to the door she banged on it loudly instantly regretting it when her arm started to throb. The door was solid steel, not wood like it looked.

   Leaning on the door, Glory turned back to the room. She was trapped; she was too weak to even think about a way of escaping and was positive there were no phones in here so there was no point in looking. Sighing heavily Glory heaved herself off the door and slightly stumbled to the bathroom. 

  Her arm had blood running down it now and the handkerchief was doing nothing to stop it. Opening the door softly Glory glanced in. The bathroom was completely red with a large Victorian tub on one end. I should have known, she thought. If it wasn't black it would be red. 

 Walking in, Glory hesitantly took off the bandage, cringing every time she would touch her wound because it would send pain throughout her body. Throwing the handkerchief in the sink, Glory pressed a towel to her cut then took another and wrapped it around. That should do, she thought as she turned back around and walked into the bedroom. New York was still so alive outside; she could see all the car lights and thousands of people on the sidewalk from her window.   

  Walking to the bed, Glory reluctantly laid down, she knew she shouldn't be sleeping but she couldn't keep her eyes open for much longer and without realizing she fell asleep and all she dreamed about were the greenest green eyes she'd ever seen.


	5. Living Conditions

Wow so finally updated this fic; almost was getting as bad as my Curse of a Hero. Anyways, here's chapter 5 and I was really happy about the feedback for this. So thanks guys; you keep me writing!

 On my other stories:

 Curse of a hero is being written and I'm about to start writing the next chapter for fumbling towards ecstasy.

Reviews!

**Sharmeen**, hey!  I kind of realized in the last chapter that Glory's personality slipped too. It was kind of my intention to do that but not that much. Glory is going to go through a lot of changes now that Desmond is around. Before she was the lost girl and now she has Desmond who will always be present in her mind and that will greatly affect her personality. So for now on you'll kinda see a change in her and in Desmond, which is just the soulmate bond kicking in!! Thanks again for the review!!

 Hey **Jackanory**! Always good to see a new face around here! Anywho I'm glad you like my story so far, the first few chapters was just to show you what kind of person Glory was and how she can sometime go a little crazy ( which is shown when she kissed the vamps before killing him) so like you said it was the kitten showing her claws! I also don't like it in stories when the soul mates want each other immediately under circumstances that just wouldn't be possible so thanks for noticing that! enjoy!

**Ameena**, thanks for the review! It's always nice to know that somebody likes your stories. Like I said before it keeps me motivated to write. So enjoy this chapter!!

Chapter 5

Living Conditions

  Glory sprung from the bed with a start. Her eyes sweeping the room as a pounding headache enveloped her body. Oh god, she thought as she grabbed her head in pain. She only had one drink last night well besides all of the drinks on the plane and at the hotel. But she shouldn't have that much of a hangover; she didn't have that much to drink by her standard.

 Pushing the comforter off of her, Glory slowly climbed out of the bed. At first she had thought she awoken in her hotel room but after a few moments of confusion, realization dawned on her. She was at Desmond's place. Her memories came back from last night, the shoot out, the connection, and of course her passing out. She felt like an idiot.

  The open windows didn't help her cause either. The sun light was pouring through making her wince in pain every time she had to look at them. Raising a hand to her face, it blocked the sun a little. Stumbling towards the bathroom Glory threw water on her face. It knocked her back into reality and the realization that she had been kidnapped…well sort of.

 Glory stared at her reflection in the mirror, rolling her eyes as she thought of last night. She hadn't really helped when she followed Desmond like a lost dog. God she acted like a fool last night, a weak fool but Glory was never weak, never! But something had happened last night, something that made Glory different, maybe it was the bond but she didn't know. Grabbing a towel Glory dried her face quickly and walked out of the bathroom, her eyes immediately when to the steel door. Her arm throbbed as if reminding her of last night.

  He had locked her in here last night, told her not to try escaping but he had much to learn; no one told Glory what to do. A small smile appeared on her face, as a piece of the old Glory appeared, she walked up to the door and planted a kick square into the middle of it. The door went flying off its hinges and into the opposite wall. It felt good to be her. She had managed to push her hangover to that back of her mind, it didn't bug her too much but any sudden movement would still send a sharp pain through her head. Stepping over the remainder of the steel door Glory walked down the long hallway. It surprised her to find it emptied. She had expected to find a couple of armed guards at least stationed at her door but there where none. Shrugging it off, Glory kept walking down the rest of the hall; she remembered that it led to a living room.

 Her senses were running on high, listening for anyone or anything out of the ordinary. She had been in vampire's houses before; they had been powerful lamias that always had security around. But this place, this place was empty; no one was around nobody at all. Glory crept into the living room, her footsteps not even making the tiniest sound. Her nerves though, they were as active as ever. She couldn't sense anybody or even hear the shuffling of feet which was more than odd.

  The living room was very dark, Glory realized. It was a great contrast from her room that had been glowing with all of the sun light. Her hangover let her know of its presence once again by sending a sharp pain through her head. It came on her so fast that Glory swayed a little and had to grab onto the wall for support.

"Gees," she muttered as she rubbed her head. I would kill for some Tylenol. A small smile came over her face as she thought of her comment. Shaking her head Glory tried to put herself back on track but realized it was a mistake when the pain swelled up again.

 Edging her way out into the living room, Glory surveyed her surroundings. On the back of one of the rather expensive chairs a jacket was thrown causally on it. She knew she hadn't or was not alone.  Her eyes narrowed as she instantly went on guard, she knew there was something fishy about this place. Glancing around Glory could see the Shiny elevator doors waiting for her but once again no guards wee watching them.

 Either this person is rather stupid or is playing some type of game, she thought as she slowly started walking towards the elevator. She had plastered herself against the wall as she made her attempt at escape. If there had been guard it would have made her job a lot easier but the fact that there weren't made her more nervous than anything else.

  The foyer stood empty to as she quickly crossed it and pushed the small silver button next to the doors but they didn't light up. Glory looked down at the button, her eyes narrowing even more. She started jabbing it wildly until fed up just slammed her fist into it. No escape from there she thought, as she turned back around. She knew the noise should have drawn some attention but no one came running up but before she was about to relax a voice came shooting down the hallway.

  "I want them all killed," echoed down the hallway.

Glory threw herself up against the wall again. She looked down the hallway to see where the voice had come from and saw a patch of light falling on the floor from an open door. "Don't come up, I have somebody here," floated down the hallway.

 This caught Glory's attention more than the other comment had. This person knew she was here and didn't seem to care.

 Well then, someone needs to learn my name, she thought as she cautiously started walking down the hall. She could see slightly into the room and saw heavy metal shelving on one whole side of the wall. On it were books that looked so old that they were bound to fall apart if someone had merely breath on them.

   Peeking around the corner and into the office Glory saw to her surprise, Desmond. Her mind went blank, not expecting this. She had wanted to forget him, like last night had not happened at all but there he was, as real as death itself.

  He was standing by the window; He had black pants on and a matching jacket. From what she could see from his profile he had a white button up shirt on but the top five buttons were undone. From the windows the sunlight was coming in, bouncing off his red hair, making it glow and his eyes. Oh god she nearly forgot about his eyes, they were so green, so clear, and so beautiful.

 Desmond must have sensed her because his eyes turned to hers but there was no surprise. Glory almost was taken back by this; he didn't even seem to care that she was there. Her surprise turned to arrogance as she strutted into his office and sat down in one of the chairs across from his desk. This time though, Desmond was surprised at her actions.

   "I have other priorities to attend to," he said briskly into the phone then hung up.

 He sat down at his huge desk, Glory watched him steadily, she was unarmed but she didn't know if he was. She sat back in her chair her arms crossed and her feet casually crossed together on top of his desk. She knew this would tick him off.

  "Good morning Ms. Marcellus," he said flatly as his gaze swept over her boots that where on his desk.   
  Glory cocked her head to the side, "Unlock the elevators so I can go," even she couldn't deny the steel in her voice.

 Desmond stared at her then leaned back in his own chair, "and why would I do that? Better yet you are in no position to make demands. Besides I don't think I would be able to after what you just did to them," he said halfheartedly.

  Glory stared at him hard; did he not know he was talking to a slayer? "Unlock the doors or I'll…"

  "You'll do what," he said interrupting her as he sat up in his chair and looked her in the eyes.  "I've heard plenty of threats to hold three lifetimes, so please continue, you'll do what?"

Glory couldn't help it, she was shocked and she knew she showed it. She never had a vampire talk to her like that before and never would.

 Desmond let and arrogant smile appear, "a loss of words? That's a first." 

 Glory merely stared at him.

"Well now that you're here we can talk about our earlier conversation, you haven't seemed to grasp the rules around her yet. You will be staying in the guest bedroom until otherwise," his gaze sweeping her body. "You will not interfere with my business or try to play hero, and you will obey me slayer or you will pay."

 This kind of knocked well shoved Glory off the edge. This was the first time she has lost her temper, usually she let the other person do it but this vampire knew what buttons to push. No one ever threatened her, not without a stake protruding through their heart. But before Glory could jump up from the chair Desmond was already in front of her.

 He had her pinned in the chair, his legs against hers and his hands holding hers down. His face was inches from her and his eyes, a silver color.

 "You think you can take me slayer? I've seen 400 years of war, fighting and backstabbing and you think you can take me," his words were laced with an underline steel.

  Glory glared at him as a small smile passed over her lips. She saw a glint of surprise in his eyes as he realized what she was going to do. Before he could react Glory had thrown her full body weight into him knocking him back and across his desk. In matter of seconds Glory had jumped on the desk, her foot aiming for his face but he rolled off just in time.

  He quickly stood up but didn't have time to recover from the attack before Glory jumped on top of him knocking him on the floor again. But he was more prepared this time and threw her off of him. Glory landed right on his desk, her head taking most of the fall.

   "ENOUGH," he nearly yelled as he grabbed her hands and held them down. Glory tried to push herself up but he held.

"Get Off Of Me," she yelled back as she thrashed about underneath him. She was trying to move her legs so that she could kick him off her but he had her pinned completely. 

 "I don't think so, now you will stop this," he said back as he leaned up a little from her.

 "Threatening me now," she spat back as she tried to get out of his grasp.

  "You will or Ms. Kensington will die," he said back with little emotion in his voice.

Glory stopped struggling immediately and stared open mouth at him.

 "That is her name isn't it? Your precious watcher," he said back in a menacing voice.

 "I'll take your stunned silence as a yes," he said as he let up some of the pressure he was applying to her.

 "You can't you wouldn't be able to find her even if you knew where she was," she said back in anger.

 Desmond looked down; his eyes had turned back to their natural green, "really now?"

Glory glared back.

 "You see it's a curious thing," as his free hand typed something into the computer on his desk; one of the few things that didn't get knocked off during the little fight. "I can find her right now."

 A small screen popped up on the computer as a live feed started playing. It was outside a building and a woman had just walked out of it. It was her old watcher, she realized as dread seeped through her.

 "Now are we going to play nice," he said as he loosened his grip on her? "because if you don't I have a few men on stand by in New Orleans right now, and on my orders will kill her."

 Glory grudgingly nodded her head as he let go of her and took a step back.

   "Now that wasn't to hard was it," he said mockingly.  

 Glory sat up on the desk and glared at him, "watch it vampire."

"Oh now its vampire? I heard you earlier using my name," he said as he bent over and picked up a few papers that had been thrown on the ground.

Glory wanted to hit herself; she forgot he could read her mind. She was use to the privilege of not having anyone able to read her mind.

 "Shut up," she said menacingly as she hoped off his desk and walked around it. "You may think you have me trapped, but you don't know me you don't know what you got yourself into. No one ever threatens me and gets away with it," Glory shot back as she turned to walk out of the office.  

 "That hurts so deeply _soulmate,_" he said to her retreating form, making her stop in her tracks. The way he had said it made her heart run cold.

 Glory held her head high and walked out of the office but before she did she kicked over a rather expensive vase onto the marble floor, sending it flying into a thousand pieces. If he was going to hold her here she was sure as hell not going to make this easy and she might as well start with all of his precious belongings.

 Through the bond she could feel Desmond's annoyance; he knew what she was doing and Glory was glad. A tiny smile crept onto her face as she spotted the dinning room and its filled china cabinets.


	6. As You Were

Author's note: okay so two months have passed runs and hides I'm so sorry for the wait! Please don't hurt me!! I've just had a lack of motivation to write and finally I just made myself sit down and write out this chapter. Good one too I think. This is one of those chapters I really like. So enjoy everybody and I hopefully, knock on wood, will start writing the next chapter soon!

Reviews:

Hey Terriah. Thank for the review. I thought it would have been to weird if Glory just sat at in his apartment and did nothing. So I was thinking what's the best way to annoy a person? Break all their stuff!! lol

Lady Nyght, glad you liked my story. Glory doesn't think like the average person would but because she's not like the average person. She could relate to a night person more than to a human even if she won't admit to it. Just because of what she does for a living.

Crazychid, you got wish and here's more! Enjoy this chapter it's a rather long one!! lol

Hey gg, long time no see!! I have to say your review actually made me laugh pretty hard even if there was no pun intended!! lol enjoy this chapter!!

Isane dragoness, thanks for the review and like you requested I have updated! lol

Please check in my author profile for updates on all of my stories anytime.

Enjoy everyone!

Chapter 6 of without honor or humanity

As You Were

Glory sat on the giant couch in the living room. It had been one week, four hours, and 30 minutes since she's been stuck inside this damn place. Her Craving for alcohol had gotten worse but in one of her many scavengers hunt she had found an entire cabinet dedicated to liquor.

Now here she was, blissfully drunk and nothing to do. Desmond had been gone for most of the week. Not that she really cared, she hated his guts and she hated what he was doing to her. Any chance he got he would dangle her watcher's life over her head, daring her to try something. But then there were those moments where she would catch him looking at her and she would see something in his eyes. She was never able to identify it but it would make her stop breathing at that moment until Desmond would look away. Those were the only "soul mate" moments she could say they had but other than that she thought the whole bond thing was crap. Desmond wouldn't even give her the time of day, though she couldn't blame him when she had gone through and broken every breakable thing in his apartment. She had noticed that after the third day of her demolition certain objects that she hadn't gotten around to had disappeared suddenly. She felt a small victory against Desmond in those moments.

Her other searches through the house for an escape route had become fruitless. The elevator was shut down and the doors had been sealed shut. They where in the top floor of the building which was no help and all phone lines had been cut off. She had searched through every knock and cranny she could get into, even Desmond's closet, and found nothing. She knew there had to be another way out of this apartment because Desmond would come and go as he pleased through out. She figured it had to be in his office; the one room in the entire penthouse that was always locked. Glory had already tried breaking into there but the door, like a lot of the rest, was sold steel and had huge heavy bolts that would held it in place. The outside already had a few dints in it where Glory had tried to kick it in but never got anywhere. She knew though if she could ever get back there, that's where her escape route would be.

Looking around at all of the liquor bottles, Glory staggered to her feet. She felt lazy and needed to do something, like try to escape again. She hadn't seen Desmond for the past three days and assumed he had left on a business trip or whatever. Grabbing onto the side of the couch, Glory tried walking herself to the hallway and nearly fell four times before she was bale to get her footing correctly; Even then had to lean on the wall for support until she got to the office door.   
As if waiting for her it stood there, white and shining, as if showing off to her that she couldn't get in. Glaring at it, Glory sent a clumsy kick into the side of it. It dented slightly and Glory was sure she heard a cracking noising from behind it. She tried again and heard the same noise and a little hope jumped inside of her. The past few days had been the same routine, get drunk and kick the door. It seemed really pathetic when Glory was sober but her progress was showing everyday. The door became less stable looking and more bent in, when she was drunk she could never fell that much pain so she would persist kicking the door until she passed out. Now she could hear the groaning of steel as it was bent out of place further and further. Gathering all of her drunken strength she had, Glory sent one last hard kick right into the side of the door. A loud groan of bent steel echoed through the hallways as the hinges broke off the door. She could see into the office on one side.

Nearly squealing with delight, Glory grabbed the side of the door and started pulling it back; her escape was so close now. She was able to pull it back far enough for her to squeeze in through the side putting her right into Desmond's office. It was dark inside except for the sunlight streaming through, highlighting the dust floating in the air.

"Well well," mumbled Glory as she looked around and smiled; a phone was laying on his desk and a laptop shut and off to the side. She saw the book case with the ancient books on the side of the wall and noticed a rather large framed mirror next to it. How out of place she thought as she walked up and placed a shaky hand on it. Compared to everything else in this office it stuck out like a sore thumb. Glory smiled to herself as she started feeling around it frame, one of the designs pushed in and the mirror slid back into the wall revealing a small elevator. A huge grin spread on Glory's face as she looked in, it seemed her night was going to get a whole lot better.

Turning back to Desmond's desk Glory started shifting through the drawers until she came across a large money pouch. Inside were about twenty crisp hundred dollar bills; grabbing all of them, Glory threw the bag on top of the desk and placed an IOU note on top of it.

On the wall, Glory noticed a few pairs of keys hanging. Grabbing one with a Mercedes emblem on it, Glory walked into the elevator and pushed the button that had a G on it which she could only assume went to the garage.

The ride went swift and quick and Glory only got dizzy a few times; the alcohol was still swimming inside of her. She was curious though where this would take her. She had only seen the lobby of the building and she was more than positive that this one didn't even lead to a public room. She didn't know Desmond's routine so she could only guess when he would show up again. Her luck would be him coming back tonight and finding her gone and his office messed up. Then again it could be worse, him coming back and her being there with his office destroyed.

Leaning against the back of the small elevator Glory noticed the door was a mirror too. She self consciously started fixing her hair, which was messy and she noticed her clothes looked worn; she hadn't really changed since she'd been in the pent house. Desmond did supply her with a whole new wardrobe but she burnt half of it when he gave it to her. Then had to stop when she realized he wouldn't give her any other clothes.

A small beep caught her attention as she looked at the buttons. The G button was glowing and the glass door moved into the wall and revealed a dimly lit parking lot; she had been right. Stepping out carefully, she looked around. It seemed empty and it only held about ten cars; must have been Desmond's private parking, she thought. Pulling the keys out Glory walked up and down the row of cars pushing the unlock button. A silver Mercedes flashed at her and she quickly got in. The interior was a cool black and all the lights glow a soft blue, Glory let her hand run down the steering wheel before starting the ignition.

The engine seemed to make a roaring noise down the empty parking lot and Glory quickly looked around. That noise could have attracted anyone by the volume of it. No one in site she thought, as she threw the car into drive and speed down the long tunnel which lead her right into a back alley of the city.

The noises of New York filled the car and so did the smell of life. God, she actually missed this place. The sun was just setting and she could see the lines for the clubs already getting long. A smile spread across her lips as she passed down the street, the car moved with stealth but the New York traffic was slowing her down. Pulling over Glory parked the car and tossed the keys onto the driver's seat and shut the door. There was going to be a very happy thief tonight, she thought as she walked away. She had already seen the club she wanted to go in. She knew she should have probably gone straight to the Order's headquarters but she was too drunk to care and still hurting from her watchers rejection. She knew she was hardheaded and being stupid but strangely she just didn't care anymore. Maybe it was Desmond influence on her but all she knew was that she just felt like forgetting who she was for the night.

Giving the bouncer a hundred he happily moved the velvet rope to let Glory pass through. The club had lights flashing everywhere and almost reminded her of that first club she had been in when she met Desmond. Glancing up quickly, there where no meeting rooms filled with ancients and no redheads standing in the corner, Glory sighed; Looked like it was going to be a quiet evening after all. Moving onto the dance floor, Glory closed her eyes and started dancing with the crowd. She felt a small swell of heat up the back of her neck and something dark grow in her mind but she paid no attention to it. A guy had brought her another drink and she pushed the weird sensation out of her mind. She quickly gulped it down, numbing her senses once more as her arms slid around his neck as his mouth met hers and she forgot all about the guy with the green eyes.

Desmond's eyes traveled over the mess in his office. The door was bent back so far the top of it almost touched the carpet. The drawers in his desk were all pulled out and his money pouch was on the floor. A yellow post it was on his desk with a very sloppy IOU written on it.

Picking it up, Desmond could smell Glory scent on it. His anger grew as he crumpled the note in his hands. She had left, she had left very drunk. He had known by the stillness in the apartment when he first came in that something wasn't right. He could usually feel her but this time it was different; then the IOU note proved his theories right.

He knew had been gone too long this time. Usually he stayed away for a full day at the max but business had kept him occupied this time and now she was gone. He didn't know where she would run off to first but he sure it wouldn't be fast. He had already noticed his liquor cabinet empty and could smell the staleness of it in the air. She had drunk down three Jack Daniels, he couldn't even do that.

Desmond sighed as he collapsed into his chair. He had a long day and now it seemed like it was going to be longer. Whose ever brilliant idea it was to make soul mates would surly be killed if he ever ran into them. He was already having problems with colleagues running off with theirs and now he was given one; the gods surly must be crazy.

But he was 400 years old! Why now of all times? He hated love as much as he hated witches. It made people weak and he could never be weak. It was too much of a distraction to him to even be in a relationship, even as an immortal he still was running out of time. He had to make sure he stayed strong, eliminate threats, and keep the money coming in, always something to do in such little time.

Then there was the supposed millennium war that never happened. It had every body jumping sides and preparing for battle; a site he had been to familiar with 400 hundred years ago when Scotland and England were at war. Desmond squeezed his eyes shut as he tried pushing back the memories that came pouring through his mind. Flashes of dying friends and families littered across a red field and the screams of the dead filled his senses. He had manage to keep those memories locked up, at bay for the time but now he had lost control as he was transported back to 400 years ago.

He was standing in the middle of a battlefield. Polished armor splattered with blood reflected into his eyes making him squint. He could see his brother, Nathaniel next to him wielding his sword and his father ten feet away doing the same. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as Desmond watched his family and kinsmen fight. Everyone had used to tell Nathaniel and him that they could have been twins if it wasn't for the age difference. They had the same red hair, same face, the only thing different was the eyes. Nathaniel's had been a deep brown while Desmond's had been a clear green. Their father had always been so proud of the two boys; even prouder when they both fought in the war. And now here they stood, together fighting in a battle that would change history.

The people around Desmond seemed not to notice him and looking down he knew why. He saw a mirror; it was himself lying on the floor with a giant gash in his torso. His brother was fighting through the soldiers trying to reach him and Desmond knew what would be happening next. A soldier walked up behind Nathaniel and stuck a sword though his spine and out his chest. Nathaniel froze realizing what was happening. Desmond tried to call out his name but all that came out was blood as he watched his brother fall to the ground and die. He heard a roar then and saw that his father had just witnessed both of his sons fall. Picking up his sword, his father started swinging it wildly; knocking down soldiers that stood in his path until an arrow landed straight into his chest. He had been so close to reaching his fallen sons that some of his blood even splattered on Desmond's face. Desmond raised a hand to his cheek and felt warmness. He had been the first one to fall but had witnessed both his father and brother die first.

He waited after that, he waited for death to come and take him to where his brother and father where at but something else had come instead; A man or so he thought. He woke up days later in a bed, his torso was completely healed and not a scar left. He had an intense hunger that pulled him out of bed and through the house. It was there he met his maker, a man that had come to the village a few times, a collector he called himself. He had learned then everything that had happened to him. How he was changed, what he was and what he could be. Initially he had rejected the gift but in time he came to accept it just like he had to accept that everyone that had been important to him were dead.

Desmond pulled himself out of his memories then. He sat there breathing hard as emotions he hadn't felt for a long time came back. Grief, longing, happiness, emotions he hadn't felt since his family was killed; since he died. He gulped down a huge breath as he tried to regain some control; his hands were shaky and his breathing uneven. It had been years, centuries since he had allowed himself to think about the past and this was why. Glancing at the clock on his desk he saw that an hour had passed. Glory was still gone, out there somewhere in the city. His anger came again, pushing aside the old emotions and refilling his mind. Throwing one more furtive glance at the destroyed door Desmond stood up and walked into the elevator. Tonight he was going hunting.


	7. Beneath you

Hey guys I'm back (runs away from angry readers) so sorry for the long wait. Life just became very difficult once summer came because of mostly family problems but now I'm back!! I hope to be finishing with this one rather soon; I still have about eight chapters or so but I'm really itching to write my werewolf story.

So as a treat that I made ya'll wait so long I give you TWO chapters!! Woo hoo!!

So enjoy guys!

Oh and for fumbling towards ecstasy, I shall be writing that one as soon as these are posted and hope to get that to you very soon!!

And thank you to my reviewers Terriah, Hey, and Lady Nyght! Your reviews mean everything to me!

Chapter 7 without honor or humanity

Beneath you

The throbbing beat of the music slowly dimmed to a slight ring in Glory's head. She was sitting on a couch in the VIP section of the club: her head in her hands and her mind spinning with dizziness. Her last drink sat in front of her stubbornly as if not wanting to be forgotten. She glanced at it warily as she leaned back into the couch. The dance floor was a blur of lights and bodies; she could barely make out her own hand in front of her. What is going on, she thought? She never got like this even when she was drunk.

A shrill laugh shot out beside her and Glory winced with pain as she glanced over. There was a young girl sitting on the couch with her, no older than 16 and giggling as a vampire whispered in her ear and slowly leaned closer to her neck. Glory knew what was going to happen; she had seen it so many times that she could predict the next move. He would lean in closer and then act like he was going to kiss her but then the kiss would turn to pain as he would pierce her flesh.

Glory tried to pull herself up from the couch to tell the vampire to get lost but her limbs were unwilling to cooperate. She could barely move anything now and felt her eyelids were slowly growing heavier.

"Hello, pretty," said a voice as she felt the weight of someone sit next to her. She managed to open her eyes for a brief second to see a sneering face of a vampire.

"Want another sip of your drink," he said then started laughing. Glory mentally rolled her eyes as she thought back to her drink that he had given her earlier. She had not been careful and had taken it willingly not noticing it had been slipped with something and now she was paying for it. Whatever it was it was fast and very strong; she could barely keep her eyes open and she felt the blackness pressing in on her mind. She didn't know how she was going to get out of this one but suddenly stopped caring when everything went black.

.

Desmond felt the air go silent around him as he went through an intersection. It was like all the noise in New York City had gone silent for a split second then rushed back as if to make up for the loss of time. He didn't know what it was at first but then realized a part of his mind that was always ringing had stopped. He glanced around and spotted a club that he had locked onto when he was searching for Glory. She had been close but then it seemed that she'd been cut off from him. He knew she couldn't be dead, he had witnessed soul mate's being ripped from each other and this wasn't it.

Pulling the car over, Desmond quickly got out. The club had minimum security, two shape shifters stood outside deciding who got in. He noticed the long line of humans mixed in with a few lowly vampires standing in a huge line that wrapped around the building all waiting to get in. Bypassing the line, Desmond walked quickly to the door, one of the shape shifters raised a hand to stop him but then quickly stepped back when he realized who it was.

"Sir," he said as he quickly moved the velvet rope out of the way.

Desmond didn't even acknowledge him and quickly brushed passed him and into the club. Immediately his senses were bombarded with smells of all kind; Sweat, alcohol, blood all swept his nose making him turn in disgust. How humans could enjoy these places he would never know; He only owned them because of their huge profit they brought him.

Around him all he could see where bodies; humans, vampires and everything else mashed together to form the dance floor. He sneered as he walked by, he hated places like this. Along the walls were private rooms and long couches. Glory had to be here somewhere and was either using some type of herb to block her mind or something had happened. Desmond quickly started walking around the club, a few girls even came up to him, trying to see if he wanted to dance but he just pushed them out of the way. They stood there defeated but then quickly moved on to the next male that walked by. Desmond was sure that his annoyance showed, Glory had really struck a nerve tonight by leaving. He had ordered her to stay home, even when he threatened to kill her watcher and she had still left.

Turning around again, Desmond looked at the club; he was starting to get very frustrated. He knew she was here, he could feel her when he drove by and he was more than sure she hadn't left because he kept picking up her scent in certain parts of the club. Running a hand through his hair, he tried to feel her out but it was as if someone had turned off her mind. Then a yell reached his ears, not a loud yell just loud enough for his sensitive ears to pick up. He turned around and made his way to the noise that was now being muffled. A long white curtain blocked out one corner of the club to make a private room for VIP guest. Desmond quickly moved it away and entered the room. Vampires were feeding everywhere and all Desmond could smell was blood.

He spotted the girl that had made the yell but by now she was barely conscious because of the vampire feeding off her neck. He spotted a few already dead humans in one corner where the vampires had started to pile them up; bystanders would have just mistaken them as sleeping. He glanced around; his eyes going over all of the vampires, there had to be about a dozen of them in here. Then his heart stopped for a split second, in the corner he had seen a flash of reddish blonde hair. A girl was lying on the couch and a vampire at her neck, but the girl wasn't anybody, it was Glory.

Rage filled him before he knew it. His vision blurred to red as an almost primal anger seemed to take over his senses. All reserved behavior left him as he pulled the vampire off of Glory and threw him into the nearby wall. The other vampires in the room pulled away from their meal to see what the commotion was all about but wasn't prepared when Desmond focused his rage on them.

He couldn't feel anything anymore except the anger, he was blind and all he could see where blurs and the sound of screams. He started grabbing for other vampires now, his rage wasn't quenched yet and all he could see in his mind was that vampire feeding off Glory. Everyone around him was running now, even the vampires were running to get out of his path. The one that he had thrown into the wall was trying to get to his feet but Desmond wasn't going to let him go just yet. Grabbing him by his neck Desmond pulled him off the ground, he could feel his fangs on his bottom lip as he plunged them into the vampire's neck. He drank him dry; he drank until no more blood came out then threw his body on the ground like a doll. His chin was dripping with blood and down his crisp white shirt, wiping it off with the back of his sleeve Desmond turned back to the couches. Glory still laid there, blood was shining on her neck and she was still unconscious. His vision seemed to clear then, and his muscles relaxed; he had never lost control like that before, not even when he had been human.

Walking over to Glory he gently picked her up; hey eyes opened slightly and he paused as she looked at him. It seemed like a faint smile appeared on her face then disappeared as quickly as it came. Desmond paused at this but then was snapped out of it as he heard sirens coming from outside. Pushing his way through the crowd of clubbers he quickly made his way before anyone would recognize him. The last thing he needed was to have some vampire spot him leaving the club he had just destroyed with a girl in his arms.

People outside were crying and huddling together, no one believing what they had just witnessed; no one knew what they had witnessed. Desmond could already see some daybreaker cars pulling up; they would have their hands full tonight. The sirens were growing louder in the distance and Desmond could even see the lights flashing in the background. A crowd had gathered around the club, tourist trying to peek in to see what all the commotion was about. Pushing his way through, a few bystanders tried to ask if he was all right. Covered in blood and holding a limp girl he couldn't blame them. He spotted his car and made his way to the passenger seat where he gently placed Glory. She had stopped bleeding and her skin was already trying to heal itself but the blood still remained shining on her skin.

Jumping into the driver's seat he started the engine, in his rearview mirror he could see a hoard of daybreakers glaring at him, they knew what had happened but to afraid to say anything to him.

Slipping into traffic Desmond made his way back to his apartment, he could feel the blood drying on him now and he desperately needed a shower. He glanced at Glory out of the corner of his eyes; she would pay for running off.


	8. Goodbye Iowa

Very short but holds some interesting things...

Warning a little bit racier than my other chapters but really not at all….

Enjoy

Chapter 8

Goodbye Iowa

Glory slowly opened her eyes and was met with darkness all around her except for a faint line of light coming from underneath a door. It took her a moment to recognize the room she was in because she had only been in it a few times. It was Desmond's room and she was lying on his bed. The door with the light was his bathroom and she could hear the faint sound of water hitting tile.

Slowly pushing herself up Glory's hand flew to her neck as she felt the stickiness of blood. She brought her hand out in front of her and could see a dark liquid on it. Her mind was still cloudy and she winced when she sat up completely; it felt like everything had shifted in her brain.

She couldn't seem to remember how she got here and as if someone had pushed the play button in her head it all came back to her. She had broken into Desmond's office and ran off. She had been an idiot and went to a club instead of going to the slayers headquarters only to get something slipped in her drink. Glory's hand went back to her neck, where did the bite come from and how did she get back here? She didn't know if Desmond had bitten her or somebody else, all she knew was that she had a very painful headache.

"Welcome back," said a dry voice.

Glory's head snapped up, she didn't even hear Desmond come out of the bathroom but there he was with a single white towel wrapped around his midsection. His face held no emotion and his eyes were so piercing that Glory had to break eye contact.

"What happened," she said quietly but still had authority laced through it.

"What happened," he repeated. "Don't remember much do you," he asked with malice in his voice.

Glory could tell he was more than pissed and his earlier threat about killing her watcher came back to her mind.

"Now you're worried about that," he said.

Glory glared at him then quickly put her walls up, "what are you going to do," she asked.

"Well that's up to you now isn't it," he said barely controlling his anger. "I told you never to leave and you defied me and I warned you Glory what the consequences were going to be if you did that."

"I'm not one of your workers who do your bidding Desmond!" she said as the anger started to rise inside of her. "Now tell me what happened!"

"You had a vampire feeding off your neck," he said almost to calm.

Glory brought her hand to her neck again, "oh," she was at a lost for words.

Desmond used this time to cross the room and pull out some sleeping pants from his bureau. "You'll probably have a headache tomorrow," he said with no pathos.

Glory looked at him and realized that he would probably kill her watcher now, she had wronged him by running away and like the rest of his workers he had to punish her.

Desmond's green eyes seemed to go black, "don't think yourself to lowly…even if you are a vermin," he said with drips of malice woven through.

"Desmond," she said as she tried to stand up off the bed; realizing this was her last hope to reason with him but the drugs were still heavy in her system and she started to lose her balance. She tried to grab hold and steady herself on the bed but her legs turned to jell-o and she started to fall. Desmond though, was quicker and grabbed her before she even got close to the ground. There faces were inches apart and Glory had to lean back for her vision to focus. His eyes were the first thing for her to see and she realized that they hadn't turned black but deep green. She tried to pull away from him but his grip was like iron and he wasn't letting go.

"Desmond," she whispered trying to say something but she lost her voice. The water dripped off his hair and onto her face and he gently wiped it away with his thumb, running it down the side of her face then over her bottom lip. Glory closed her eyes, trying to regain control of the feelings that had surfaced from inside; She really hated this soul mate bond.

She felt his thumb go over her lips again and she opened her eyes; unknowingly shivering in his arms. His eyes had turned back to there natural green and were starring at her intently and before Glory could stop herself she pressed her lips against his. The next few moments were a jumble as his arm slid around her neck and the other one around her back. She molded herself to his body as they kissed and she felt herself being moved backwards until the back of her knees hit the bed. Desmond kept pushing her back until she had no other choice but to lay back on it. He continued kissing her and trailed kisses down her neck as his hands went to unbuckling her pants. Glory squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to regain control of the situation but with the alcohol, drugs, and soul mate bond pushing in on her, she was helpless to him.

The next few moments were clumsy moves, like neither of them had done this before. She felt his hands go for her shirt next, then for her bra and soon she had nothing blocking herself from him. For the first time she felt self conscious with him there and tried to cover herself up with her arms but he was quicker and grabbed them and pinned them down next to her.

"I want to see you," he mumbled as his mouth took hers once more. Glory tried to break the kiss but she couldn't or didn't want to, she couldn't tell anymore. Desmond began then, sex or making love Glory couldn't tell; all she knew what that when it was all over she had never felt so naked. She had slept with her own share of guys before and she was more than experienced but this had been different. Her heart and soul had been there plain for Desmond to see but he acted as if he hadn't even noticed. Rolling over, Glory faced Desmond's sleeping figure. He was lying flat on his back and an almost peaceful look rested on his face. She felt tears come then as she felt the gap that separated them; it was amazing how one horrible night could forever change a person. She had never been on this side of the bed before; usually she was the first to fall asleep, not holding on to any emotions. Is this what the people felt like when she had slept with them? Had they been this confused? She rolled over and buried herself into her pillow not wanting to look at Desmond any longer. She was almost tempted just to leave the bed and go to her room but she figured one movement that indicated she was leaving would wake up Desmond. Pulling her pillow closer to her, Glory let the tears come and didn't stop until she had fallen asleep and even then a tear fell from her closed eye.


End file.
